


The Dark Side

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Established Relationship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), M/M, Rhyming Poetry, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My muse inspired me to write this concerning domestic abuse. It came to me when I was reading Tydomin's first chapter. An interesting beginning. Even lovers like Jim and Spock may have episodes that make them mere strangers to each other. With all abuse lies some thread of hope. Even when you don't think it is possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side

Art by: Elfqueen55  
  
We have gazed upon our dark side and we can no longer see.  
  
The lovers we once were, now a distant memory.  
  
Where has our love gone, where we cared for each other so equally?  
  
All that remains is our disagreements, harsh words, as we fight constantly.  
  
Never ever thinking that this would become our reality.  
  
Violence, abuse, heartache, pain; is this what is left of our bond - no longer in harmony?  
  
We both fear the end of this relationship which is in jeopardy.  
  
But deep down in the pit of despair lies a duality.  
  
A different road that comes forth if we follow its true destiny.  
  
Forging us as before, as one so long ago, when we loved so unconditionally.  
  
Now in the darkened silence we close are eyes and pray to whatever deity.  
  
To find our way home, our sanctuary.


End file.
